Rope-type cordage is often used in environments where it is desirable to transmit high tensile forces to move things such as elevator cars, elements, of cranes, draglines, and other lifting or pulling devices. In many of these applications, the rope terminates in a loop, with the loose end being secured back onto the main rope. Fittings or other securement systems are often used to secure the loose end of the rope back onto the rest of the wire rope. Thimbles are commonly used to preserve the natural shape of the loop. Thimbles serve to prevent the rope loop from bending too tightly when loaded, and thus prevent pinching and abrading of the inner surface of the rope loop. A fastener often connects the rope loop and thimble to another object, such as an object to be lifted. Together, the loop and thimble form a thimble assembly.
Such thimble assemblies are often used in heavy-duty operations, and thus placed under great stresses and tension when in use. As a result, components of thimble assembly sometimes fail in the field, resulting in a load being dropped while being lifted. In addition, these practices can subject manufacturers to unwarranted liability. Thus, there remains a need for an improved thimble assembly that reduces the likelihood of the thimble failing.